Lloyd Aurion
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Au!Lloyd. Lloyd Aurion might not have had the perfect life, running for his fourteen years with his father and sickly mother, but he was content to train with his dad and dote on his mother. All until they were cornered...and he lost everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot-bunnies breed just like real bunnies, if anyone cares to know that. **

…**Damn it, I might have to start rabbit season if this keeps up -_-' **

**Yes, it happened. I finally got to the point where the plot-bunnies were too intense and I said 'OH FCk It! From now on I post whatever the hell I want!' I have two types of stories now: Primary stories, the ones I focus on completing first, and secondary stories, the ones that I'll post on a whim, but will of course eventually focus on. This is a secondary story, so you might see more soon, you might not. (shrug) I'll put a list of which stories are which on my profile, until then...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Mom? Are you up?"

The fourteen year old bit his lip as he opened the tent flap, anxious to see his mother. His father was already packing up their camp as the sun began to come up, but his mom always was a hard-core sleeper. He usually was too, but lately he could barely sleep a few hours at night anyway. What with everything going on…and his mother was so tired and so sickly lately, he couldn't help but worry about her.

"Mom?" he said again, frowning slightly.

The figure under the blankets shifted a bit, a low groan coming from the woman. The teenager hesitated a moment before gently shaking her shoulder, his red gauntlets against the blanket as the exsphere his father had given him gleamed slightly.

"How is she?" his father asked from outside the tent, causing the boy to flinch.

"Well, she's not waking up-" he gave her another light shake.

"Martel damn it, I'm UP already-! STOP SHAKING ME!!"

"Ah-!" the boy yelped, falling back onto his butt.

The woman muttered curses as she sat up and moved her brown hair out of her face, grumbling about morning coming too early and various other curses about life in general.

"You could've just asked me, damn it…" she yawned, the circles of exhaustion under her eyes deeper looking than just morning sleepiness, "are we leaving again?"

"Y- Yeah, Mom," the boy nodded, "in a little bit- do you need some more sleep? We can wait a little longer."

The tired woman looked at her son and forced a weak smile, attempting to comfort him.

"I'll be okay, honey," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm just a bit tired…"

The boy hesitated a moment before he gave a reluctant nod and left the tent, leaving his mother to get herself dressed. He frowned as he stood up, brushing the dirt off of his dark pants. With a sigh he adjusted his red and black jacket and turned to his father, whom had just finished cleaning up the fire-pit.

"She's getting worse," the man said simply, his eyes down-cast.

"H- Hey, Dad, don't give up! We'll find a way to save her!" he said, trying to convince himself as well as his father.

"…"

The man looked away as his son frowned a bit. His mother had always been the source of courage for their family when he was young, but now that he was older and she had been getting steadily more ill, the teen had taken it upon himself to try to keep the family's spirits up. His brown eyes scanned the otherwise packed camp and then force a grin reminiscent of his mother's.

"W- Well, why don't we train a bit until she comes out?" he suggested.

"…"

"Dad?" his face fell.

"Very well," he nodded, "you need to work on your stances anyway."

"Hey-!"

A light smirk came to his father's face as he drew his sword, pointing it at his son as the boy drew his own two swords. From a few feet away, Noishe whined, attempting to get them to realize they had yet to feed him.

"HYAH-!" Lloyd charged, taking the offensive.

Kratos smirked and lightly blocked his son's onslaught, easily gaining the upper hand and beating the boy to the ground within a minute. Lloyd swore and looked up at his father, frustrated.

"Lloyd, I told you to keep control of yourself," he lectured, narrowing his eyes, "your emotions will only hinder you during battle."

"I- I know that!" he scoffed, flushing a bit. "It's just-!"

"You'll be as strong as me in time, Lloyden," a small smile graced his lips, "you need only to keep trying. Now come, get up and try it again."

And that was how Anna found them when she came out of the tent, her son getting to his feet as her husband lectured him on what it was he had done wrong. She smiled an ever-dimming smile at the sight, laughing weakly.

"You two are always at it," she smiled, "Kratos, why can't you just let him win once?"

"That wouldn't teach him anything of significant value," he stated simply.

"You just hate me, don't you?" Lloyd said flatly, annoyed.

"Of course I hate you," Kratos said emotionlessly, "that's why I go through all the trouble to teach you, spend time with you…yes, I'm quite the soulless bastard."

Anna laughed as Lloyd gave his father another irritated glare, the angel keeping a straight face.

"I hate it when you try to be funny," the teen mumbled.

Kratos smiled again as he sheathed his sword, mussing Lloyd's hair with his hand affectionately as he walked past the boy to his wife. Lloyd grumbled to himself as his parents talked, giving Noishe a half-hearted pat as the protozoan whined next to him.

"I'll beat him one day, I swear," he grumbled.

"Keep telling yourself that, Lloyden," Kratos said from over by Anna.

"H- How do you always hear me?!"

Sure, he knew enough to know that his father wasn't normal, but he still was amazed at how he could hear almost everything, no matter how far away it was. Sometimes he wondered- as dumb as he thought it was- if his father was really even human. There was something so strange about him…but whenever he tried to ask about it, they just…

"Lloyd, we're leaving," Kratos stated.

"Huh-? Oh, right, Dad!" he nodded, running to get his pack.

They had done this several times over. Moving from place to place whenever it seemed like the Desians were coming after them. They wanted the exsphere on his mother's collar, and they wanted him and his father for stealing exspheres from Desians they had defeated. They were currently in the Iselia region. In three years time the Chosen would go on her journey…they were trying to hold out until then. Trying to hold out until the Desians were gone and they could finally live without fear, so they could search for a way to cure his mother without constantly looking over their shoulders. Though this morning…something felt weird. There was a twisting feeling in his gut as he looked up in the sky, a frown coming to his face. What exactly this apprehension was for, he couldn't quite say, but he knew something was going to happen today…and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to.

Sure enough, it was only a matter of hours before they found themselves running as fast as they could. Anna rode on Noishe with Lloyd at her side, Kratos running ahead of them to clear them a path and serve as the first line of defense.

"Damn it, don't they give up?!" Lloyd spat, panting as they ran.

"Conserve your energy, don't talk!" Kratos snapped back at him.

And so it was the inevitable when they found themselves cornered on the cliffside, the runaway family huddled together, the males with their weapons out as the Desians cornered them.

"You put up quite a chase, you inferior rats, but we've found you nonetheless," a crooked voice said as its owner came before them, his narrowed eyes gleaming.

"Kvar…" Kratos growled.

"You bastard! Stay the hell away from my mom!" Lloyd shouted.

The teen took a step forward toward the Desian, his father pushing him back with his other arm. He had no intention of letting his son get too close to the devious half-elf, nor did he want his wife unguarded on any front.

"Your mother? You still think you can save her?" the half-elf sneered. "Look at her. The woman's on her last legs as it is! A decaying little wretch like that and you still think you can save her?"

Lloyd snarled at the man while his mother panted weakly on Noishe' back, indeed as tired and sickly as the Desian had said.

"But what did you expect? All these years with the exsphere attached to her, it's a miracle she's held out even this long!" he laughed. "Yet you still cling to the feeble hope you can heal her?"

"Lloyden," Kratos whispered so only his son could hear.

"W- What?" he said just as quietly.

"I'm going to draw them away," he whispered, "as soon as there's an opening, take your mother and Noishe and run. Do you understand? Run and don't come back."

"Wh-!?" he started, his eyes going wide. "But-"

"Do what I say," he whispered, his eyes locked on Kvar, "I'll find you. I swear."

"Dad-"

Kratos glanced at him briefly, his eyes narrowed.

"They can't kill me, Lloyd," he said.

"Dad, no matter how strong you are you're just a human being-"

"Don't assume things, Lloyden," he stated simply, facing the Desians again.

Lloyd flinched, staring at his father as he took in what he had said. Don't…assume things? What did he mean by that? He shook his head, they had other problems right now.

"When I say go, Lloyden," Kratos changed his stance.

Lloyd didn't have time to protest when all hell broke loose, his father making a straight assault for Kvar and successfully driving the underlings to their master's side. Lloyd took the remnants of his family and ran for an opening, successfully getting out of the center of the congregation. He hacked and slashed at any Desians that got in his way, attempting to work his way out of the mass with his mother while chaos erupted around them.

"Hang on Mom-!" he shouted.

Then seemingly out of nowhere, someone grabbed his mother, knocking her to the ground off Noishe. Lloyd skidded to a stop and let out a yelp as he saw his worst nightmare made reality. Kvar had a hold on his mother, who flailed as much as a dying woman could, cursing all she could while she did so.

"Mom-!!"

It happened so fast. One second his mother was there, the next she was writhing on the ground, the exsphere that had just been plucked from her flesh instantly caught in it again as the woman began to twist and mutate before their eyes. Kvar retreated with a sick cackling as the underlings did as well, Lloyd staring in horror as his mother ceased to be a human being.

"MOM!!"

He barely realized he was crying as Noishe tackled him back, attempting to keep the boy away from the brewing danger.

_Lloyd…._

He gaped up in horror, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked up at the monster.

_Lloyd….run._

It let out a roar, swiping in for the boy.

_RUN LLOYD! RUN!!!_

"Ah-!"

The teen, frozen in his horror, came back to his sense when Noishe jumped in front of the claws, letting out a yelp as he plowed back into Lloyd. The protozoan and the boy scrambled to their feet when Anna made another attack, her claws meeting steel as she was knocked backwards. Kratos stood in front of his son protectively, though he too was horrified by the spectacle.

"Anna…" he whispered numbly.

As she clambered to her feet he jerked his head back to look at his son.

"Lloyd, run, do you hear me? Get as far away as you can!"

He couldn't move. As much as he wanted too he couldn't move, he couldn't think, he could barely even seen his father shouting at him as his mother went to slice off his head-

"DAD-!!" he shouted.

Kratos turned and knocked the arm back, yelling at his son to run again. Noishe grabbed his arm and ran, dragging the boy away from the spectacle only to be blocked off by more Desians. The protozoan and his charge attempted another route and another, only to find themselves right back where they started just as Anna fell to the ground with a thud. Lloyd gaped in horror at his mother's lifeless body and then up, seeing his father standing there with blood running down his blade, and tears streaming down his face.

This couldn't be happening.

"M-!"

He ran to his mother's side just as the cliff beneath her began to give way. Lloyd yet out a shout as he watched his father attempt to make a dash for him, reaching his hand out for his son only to be cut off by more Desians. Lloyd shouted and tried to make his way off the crumbling section, but it was already too late. The teen, Noishe and his mother fell down the side of the cliff, the last thing he saw was his father's horrified expression right when a sword pierced through his back. The only thing he thought clearly through his panic and grief was that he was falling. His parents were dead, and he was falling to his own death. Falling.

Falling-

He let out a shriek of pain, his back beginning to burn as if he'd been stabbed with hot iron. Then as suddenly as it had come, it left, and Lloyd found himself flapping- Flapping?!

He had wings!?

Deciding to question it later, he flapped as hard as he could, attempting to slow his plummet to the ground. He managed to do just that, to touch down lightly on the ground as his mother crashed in a heap feet from him.

"W- What the hell-?!" he cried.

_Lloyd…_

He gasped, forgetting everything except the voice coming from the monster.

"M- Mom?!" he shouted, racing to her side.

_Lloyd…your wings….they're beautiful._

He paled and looked over his shoulder, noting the bright crimson, mana-sculpted appendages that stretched out behind him.

"M…My wings-? M- Mom-!!"

_I'm glad I got to see them…_

"Mom-!"

_Lloyd, listen to me. The exsphere….take it. Don't let them have it….use it, please…_

The boy gaped down at the gem that had fallen from her flesh, glinting before them. Slowly, his entire body shaking, he picked it up, unable to keep his eyes off his mother.

_Lloyd…don't trust the church….whatever you do, don't…_

"But Mom-! Why?! Mom, can't you tell me-?!"

_We should've told you….you're-…your father's not human, Lloyd._

Everything seemed to come to a screeching halt. The boy dumbly gaping at his mother.

"I- I don't understand!" he cried in a sob, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Don't let anyone know, Lloyd….just please…live…_

"Mom-! Mom, don't die! MOM! DON'T DIE MOM!"

_I'm sorry, Lloyd…_

"MOM!!!"

No matter how much he called, he would never be able to wake her. He let out a loud cry, desperately calling for his mother, knowing full well it was too late. So he broke down in tears, cursing himself for not being able to protect her, cursing the Desians for killing his parents, and cursing existence in general in his despair. He cried desperately with his arms around his mother's neck, sobbing into her veiny flesh.

"Whut the hell…?"

Lloyd jerked up his head, seeing the short figure through his blurry eyes. A dwarf man that had ambled by and was staring in shock at the scene, the Desian corpses, the wounded animal, the dead monster and the young angel who stared at him with his cheeks stained with tears.

"…" Lloyd blanked, unable to think of what to say.

"…I'm not 'maginin' this, am ah?" the dwarf said slowly.

Lloyd shook his head.

"Oh great Martel…." He whispered dumbly.

**Yeah….don't ask how this came about XD **

**Please review? n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want pie.**

**Yes, you needed to know that XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The ticking of the clock seemed unnaturally loud, almost like thunder echoing off the stone walls. Dirk bit his lip as he observed the scene, unsure of what it was he should do. The large animal lay bandaged and curled up beside a wooden stool, nuzzling his head against its occupant. The red-clad, red-winged brunette sat there, his eyes dull and glazed as he stared blankly at the table, his wings fluttering mindlessly behind him to prove the being was even still alive. He hadn't said a thing to the dwarf since they came here; he just stared at the exsphere he took with him, ignoring everyone and everything around him. Dirk wanted to give him some time, on one hand, but on the other he was dying to ask about what the situation was. Dead Desians, some strange animal, and an angel boy calling a dead monster his mother.

"…Uh, hey," he spoke finally.

Lloyd didn't move.

"…Could you tell mah whut yer name is?"

The teen slowly moved his head toward the dwarf, opening his mouth slightly as if going to answer. He uttered a small sound before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to collect himself.

"It's…Lloyd," he said finally, his glazed eyes flicking with a trace of life, "Lloyd Aurion."

"I see," Dirk nodded grimly, "Ah won' ask yeh to tell mah righ' now, but-"

"You want to know what I am, is that it?" Lloyd asked nervously, glancing back at his wings.

"Well, I ain' never seen a boy with wings 'afore," the dwarf sighed.

"…I don't know," Lloyd admitted, staring at his wings, "I- These…this morning- I…"

His voice cracked and he hung his head, sobbing slightly as Dirk walked forward, unsure of what he should do. The dwarf went to say something when the teen threw his arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Though shocked by the action, the man was kind by nature and gently attempted to pat his back, finding the wings blocked such a movement. So he settled for allowing the strange boy to cry.

"This morning- this morning I was-" he hiccupped, "this morning I was human-! This morning my mom was human! Me, my mom, my dad…we were all just normal this morning-!"

He heaved in a breath, sobbing horribly.

"Then-! Then they-! They turned mom into that thing-! They-! They killed Dad and I-! I-!"

He lost his will to speak in turn for wailing, crying uncontrollably for what seemed like hours. Once he managed to calm down, he drew himself from Dirk, sniffling like an infant.

"…Feel any better?" Dirk asked slowly.

Lloyd nodded weakly, glancing at him before laughing weakly.

"I- I'm sorry… I- what's your name? I didn't even- I'm sorry for-"

"Nah, it's fine," he shook his head, "mah name is Dirk Irvin'. Yah don' have to 'pologize fer nothin'. Yah take all the time yah need, understand?"

"…All right," he said quietly, his eyes glazed again.

"Why don' yah wait here? Rest a bit, Ah'll be back," the dwarf said.

Lloyd simply nodded as he leaned his head against Noishe, the protozoan licking him gently. Dirk returned several hours later, and at that point Lloyd had mustered up what self-control he had, determined to pull himself out of his stupor. His father would tell him so, 'Your emotions will not aid you any if you allow them to control you'; and even his mother would say 'You can't go anywhere if you're laying in a rut'. His eyes brimmed with tears at the thought of them, the wound still horribly fresh, but they were still right. Crying wasn't going to bring them back…nothing was. Still, he had something to do…he had to figure out what his mother meant. What she meant by saying his father wasn't human- though he assumed he knew already. He had wings, so that could only mean that his father had been…an angel? But how could that be? He didn't have wings- did he? He glanced back at his own red appendages, frowning. Could it maybe be that his father could hide his? Nothing else made sense…but then what about what his mother had said about the church? Not to trust the church? But if his father was an angel- if he was an angel- wouldn't that make them part of the church? He was so confused…he was so lost… At the moment, though, he had an explanation to give to the dwarf that helped him.

"How yah feelin'?" Dirk asked.

"…Better," he lied, glancing aside, "Mr. Irving, I-"

"Jist call mah Dirk, I don' like formality," he said.

"Oh…all right," Lloyd said slowly, "…I'll tell you what happened."

"Yah don' have ta until you're ready-"

"I am," Lloyd said in a final tone, his face mimicking his father's 'I'm serious' expression.

"…A' right then," Dirk took a seat.

"All right…" Lloyd whispered.

* * *

Dirk frowned and stroked his beard, leaning back in his chair as he observed the sad-looking being before him. There was a long silence before Dirk spoke up, shaking his head.

"I dunno whut ta say," he sighed, "but from whut I can see, yer definitely an angel…"

Lloyd said nothing, his head down.

"I dunno anythin' about this sort 'o thing," he said, "I'm sorry I can' be of any help; ah know this mus' be really hard fer yah. Even without growin' wings and all, it's jist-"

"I know," Lloyd closed his eyes, "…I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"…Yer mother gave yah that exsphere?"

The teen opened his eyes again and looked at the gem that lay on the table, gleaming lightly against the wood as they looked upon it. After a second Lloyd managed a nod, Dirk closing his eyes.

"Ah see," he said, "…I dunno whut I can help yah with, but let mah offer this much. I'll make a key-crest fer ya, fer that exsphere. It's yer mother's, I'm sure she'd want ya to use it."

"Wh-? But I have an-" Lloyd started, pointing at the one on his hand.

"Yah can keep that one too," he said, "but I'll do this jist in case ya want it."

"Can't you just use the key-crest I have already?" Lloyd wondered.

"Nah, a key-crest can on'y adjust ta one exsphere," Dirk said, "exspheres can adjust ta any key-crest, but not the other way around."

"Oh…." Lloyd bit his lip.

He should've known that, he figured. That was the reason why they couldn't just give his mother one of their key-crests, because they had already been fixed to a different exsphere-

He stifled a sob at the thought of his mother.

"I- I'm going outside for some air," he stammered, leaving the table.

"Hm? Well a'right, jist stay close in case somethin' happens," Dirk said.

Lloyd nodded and left the house, gently closing the stone door behind him. Once outside he took a few steps forward, paused, then took a few more steps the other way. What he was doing was more akin to pacing than anything, and after a few minutes he finally began a train of thought for what he was to do next.

His uncle.

Sure, he had other family to turn to. He had his grandmother, aunt and cousin in Palmacosta; but he doubted they would know anything about his current predicament. After all, they were his mother's side and his father was the one with all the secrets. His 'uncle' wasn't actually related, admittedly, but he was the only other tie he had to his father and all the mysteries the man had kept from him.

"So it's settled," he said to himself, to commit himself to it, "I'm going to find Uncle Yuan."

Of course, how he was going to go about doing that was a problem in itself.

"Lloyd," Dirk called from the house.

He turned to look at the doorway, seeing the dwarf beckoning him inside.

"Ya shouldn' be out there too long, jist in case the Desians come lookin' around here."

The brunette tensed a moment before nodding with a sigh, walking back into the building.

"I was thinkin' 'bout what you should do- y'know, this is jist mah advice," Dirk said as he worked the forge, "but I think maybe ya should go meet the Chosen."

"What?" he flinched, staring at him.

"Well, she is sup'posed ta be an angel," Dirk shrugged, "I figured that if 'nyone could help yah it'd be her."

"But…she's with the church," Lloyd trailed, warily remembering his mother's words.

"Well…yeah, that's kinda the point," the dwarf said.

"No," Lloyd said.

"Eh?"

"I'm not going to the church," he said sternly, "I… My mother told me not to trust it."

"Yer mother? I don' understand why she'd say that, if she knew ya were an ang-"

"She told me that before you found me," Lloyd whispered as his face fell.

"…Ah, well then…" Dirk closed his eyes, "fine, then whut do ya plan ta do?"

"I'm going to find my godfather," Lloyd said, "he is- was- friends with my dad. If anyone can explain all this it's him."

"I see, so how are yah gonna find'em?"

Lloyd fell silent at this, revealing that he in fact had no real idea.

"Look, here's mah opinion," Dirk said, "If ya want ta find yer godfather, fine, but ya can't just go off by yerself. It's too dangerous, ah don' care whatcha are. So 'ere's what ah think ya should do…in three years the Chosen's gonna have to leave-"

"I'm not waiting three years-!"

Dirk held up a hand to cut him.

"So jist go with her, yah can look fer yer family in the meantime," he said, "I'm sure Phaidra will let you go if she jist gets a look at yer wings."

"I told you already, I don't want anything to do with the church!" Lloyd protested.

"Ah understand, but no matter where ya go you're gonna have to have somethin' to do with it," Dirk sighed, pointing at his wings, "so long as ya have those, ya can't avoid it."

"…"

Lloyd closed his eyes, mimicking his father's old method of attempting to calm himself. The dwarf was right; because of these things coming out of his back…darn it! Why did this have to happen? He wished he didn't get the damn things in the first pla-

"…" he flinched, his eyes opening.

His wings had disappeared.

"What the-?" Lloyd gasped.

"How did ya do that?" Dirk gasped as well.

"I- I just wished I didn't have them-" he stopped.

The two brunette males looked at each other a moment before Lloyd tried something else. He wished he had the wings again, the glowing red-feathered wings-

There was another burst of light as they revealed themselves.

Dirk and Lloyd gaped like idiots.

"Well…" the teen said, the first to break the silence, "that's how he did it…"

**Short again, I know, but it seemed like a good place to stop it. (shrug)**

**Hope you liked. n.n **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter three! n.n This should be fun, nay?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ….And still have no muse. O.o' Odd.**

"H…Hello, my name is Lloyd Aurion."

He plastered the polite smile on his face, keeping his posture correct and his stature calm as he had always been instructed to do when meeting new people, especially adults. This was always the manner in which he was introduced to someone, always how his father instructed him to show manners when putting out a first impression. Sure, his mother's way was a lot more casual, but this way was easier to keep one from getting attached to anyone. Moving all your life, with people after your family, meant you didn't let anyone get close.

He wouldn't let anyone get close.

"My, what a mannered young man," the Priestess Phaidra noted, looking him up and down, "your mother must have taught you ettiquite."

Lloyd twitched and Dirk went to say something to the woman, cutting off as Lloyd answered.

"Actually, it was my father…" he trailed, his voice choking somewhat.

"Your father? Well-"

It was then she noted his expression.

"…Ah, I see…" she sighed, nodding her head sadly, "you are…alone, is that why Mr. Irving has brought you here?"

Lloyd nodded, his eyes downcast.

"I- I would like your permission to stay in this village for a while," he said, "That is, I'd like to attend school here and other such things…"

"Well, I certainly have no qualms, but the mayor is the one you should speak to about-"

"No, it's not just that," Lloyd looked up, "I would like to go on the Journey of Regeneration with the Chosen."

"What?" the woman raised an eyebrow, surprised. "I understand…your parents were taken from you by the Desians and thus you wish to get revenge? My dear boy, I understand, but-"

"No 'but'," Lloyd glared somewhat at the woman, "I have to go, so I can find my Uncle. I can't travel on my own, so I need to look for him while on the journey. It goes all over the world, correct?"

"Still, you are so young, and-"

"What would I have to do to make you let me go?" Lloyd asked bluntly, his eyes narrowed.

"What? Well…I'm sorry, young man, but there is no way I could possibly allow you to-"

Lloyd drew his wings, a loud gasp coming from the woman and a sigh coming from Dirk as he did so. Satisfied with her reaction, he let out a brief huff.

"Would this make you let me go?"

"H- How-? You are a-?"

"Let me explain," Dirk stepped forward. "See, I found 'im yesterday…"

Within an explanations time, Lloyd was seated at the table as Phaidra took in all the information, staring at Lloyd as he sat there, wings withdrawn. Dirk sighed and rubbed his head as the woman stared at him. He had explained everything, with the exception of Anna's warning to Lloyd about the Church. They were speaking to its Matriarch, after all. There would be no good saying such a thing to her. That, and if Lloyd had given in to showing his wings to the Church Leader in the first place, it was obvious he was desperate to get his way….

"I see…so….your father was an angel," she frowned deeply.

"Yes- at least, that's what I figure," Lloyd nodded, his eyes misted at the mention of his parents.

"I've never heard of such a thing….a child of an angel, on our world," the woman frowned deeply, "other than the Chosen, no one like that is supposed to exist…"

"You mean you don't believe me?" Lloyd stared at her, shocked. "But-!"

"No, I do believe you, my boy," she nodded, "How could I not? Your story makes sense. Desians attacking angels… They are immortal in the sense of longevity, but that by no means marks them as invincible."

"I know," Lloyd whispered simply, his face downcast.

"The thing is, I don't know what to do about this," she admitted, "if anyone were to discover that a half-angel existed…"

"Then don't tell anyone," Lloyd snapped, "just let me go anyway!"

"Young one, please, calm yourself," the woman said, "I understand your anger. Still, I don't know how I can arrange which you request…"

Lloyd went to say something and then stopped, looking at her and taking a deep breath.

"…Ma'am," he said softly, his eyes misted, "…please. I just- I just want to know who my father was- who I am. Please, I'll do anything."

Phaidra looked up at him, his set expression and determined yet desperate eyes. After a moment the blond woman sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do-"

"Really-?" Lloyd's eyes lit up.

"In return, however," the woman cut him off, "…you need to keep this a secret. What your parents were, what you are…all of it."

"…Yes Ma'am," Lloyd nodded his head, "I-"

"And one thing more," she stated, "though…this is more my request than anything."

"Yes?" he tilted his head to the side, like his father used to do, he remembered with a jolt of pain.

"Please, protect the Chosen…" the woman looked at him with weary eyes. "Please, stand by her until the time comes."

The Chosen? Who was this girl, exactly? He'd heard of her, of course, but he didn't even know her name. He wasn't sure he even wanted to. She was a huge part of the Church- but, of course, so was this woman. Feh not even two days and he had already gone against his mother's last words… I fresh jolt of pain hit him as he winced, closing his eyes. He had to do this, just this, so he could find out about his father…she would've understood, right? He didn't have another choice at the moment…

Guilt began to eat at him again, gnawing on his insides.

"I will," he told the woman.

"Thank you," she nodded, "I'll talk with the mayor."

"Thank you for your time, Ma'am," Lloyd bowed his head politely, turning to leave.

He heard Dirk thank her as well as he walked out, his thoughts cluttering his mind to the extent he couldn't make himself listen. Had he insulted his mother's memory, doing this? He looked at the new exsphere under bandages on his hand- his mother's exsphere- and frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered, "…I…I won't ever do it again."

He promised himself that right there. He wouldn't show his wings to anyone, never reveal his secret again. As for not trusting the Church…well, he didn't plan on trusting it. He would do what he had to do, use it, but he would never trust it. Another stab of guilt hit him as he thought how his mother would react to his cold logic, but then there was the facts his father would present…which she would eventually always agree with, though grudgingly. He had to do what he had to do, and his father would've wanted him to do so. …Still…

"I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered again as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Lloyd Aurion," he smiled pleasantly and politely.

There were mutterings through the classroom as the teacher stepped up beside him, turning to the class and silencing them with her own voice.

"Lloyd just recently came to the village," he spoke up, "please, try to help him adjust."

There were further mutterings and nods.

"Now then, is there a specific place you'd like me to sit?" Lloyd tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Hm, anywhere is fine, I suppose," she shrugged, "just take a seat-"

"There's an open one next to me!" a thirteen year old girl said, pointing at the seat.

"Yeah, sit here!" said another girl who sat on the opposite side of said desk.

"Hm? Ah…thank you," he nodded, walking forward and sitting down.

"Now then, our lesson for today-"

Lloyd, unfortunately, didn't get to hear the rest of Raine's sentence. This was as a result of the girls around his age and around his desk simultaneously bombarding him.

"So you're new? Where did you come from?" one asked.

"I…I traveled around," he trailed.

"Oh, really?" another one smiled. "Have you ever been to Palmacosta? I heard it's amazing!"

"I have family there, actually-"

"Cool! So why did you come here?"

"I-"

"You're really cute," another one said with a smile.

Silence fell as Lloyd stared at her, shaken up by the barrage. Okay, okay…keep calm, freaking out would only make them freak out too. What would his father have done-? …Well, he didn't have to imagine that. He'd seen what his father had done when being questioned by women like this. He took a deep breath and smiled a charming smile at them.

"Why, thank you, though you're quite cute as well," he said with a glint in his eyes.

The result was a loud squeal from all the females as they began to freak out. In this sudden distraction Lloyd swiftly slipped out of his seat and into the furthest empty one from them, letting out a sigh of relief as he made his spot in the back of the room.

"Females scare me sometimes," he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Girls are gross," a voice said.

He blinked and noted the seat next to him. A small, silver-haired boy sat there, looking up at him with inquisitive blue yes.

"Huh-? I…well, you would think so," Lloyd smiled, "wait till you get older."

"You're Lloyd, right?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Lloyd replied as he looked back.

"…Your mana's funny," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Huh-? My-? How can you-?" he started, surprised.

"I'm an elf," the boy blurted, "me and my sister- she's the teacher. We're elves."

"Really?" Lloyd stared. "Wow, I've never met an elf before! So you're from a different village too, right?"

"Me and Sis went all over the place," he nodded, "since I was little."

Lloyd laughed a bit but stopped, smiling a little. The boy noticed.

"H- Hey! You're thinking 'you're still little' aren't you?!" he huffed, flushing a bit.

"Huh-?" Lloyd flinched, surprised. "I- no, of course I wasn't-"

"Liar," he huffed, pouting, "everyone thinks about me like that just because I'm younger…"

"I…okay, I did," Lloyd admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Huh, you admitted it," he blinked, "you're not like the others."

"I'm not?" Lloyd asked. "Hm…"

His face fell at this, something the younger male noticed again.

"H- Hey, I'm sorry, did I say something that upset you-?" he frowned.

"What? No, no," Lloyd shook his head , "It's fine."

"Mr. Aurion, are you paying attention?"

Both boys jerked their eyes to the front of the room, seeing that Raine was eying them from her position at the foremost desk.

"Uh- Yes, Professor?" he asked.

"I asked you if you knew the history of the dais of Asgard," she said, her arms crossed, "I've been talking about it for the past ten minutes, you should know at least one fact."

Lloyd smirked.

"The stone dais in Asgard was the spot where Cleo the Third offered a sacrifice to the Summon Spirit of Wind, Sylph, in order to quell a storm that had lasted for a week. Ever since then it is believed that the cause of the storm had been sealed into the dais because of the fact it gives off a strange glow when its mana combines with the morning air."

Raine's eyebrow arched as the class stared at the newcomer, all of their mouths hanging open.

"I didn't even mention half of that yet," Raine muttered, her eyes narrowed.

"…I…like history…" he finished lamely, flushing a bit.

Raine smiled.

"Really? Well then, that's wonderful! It's good to see someone here cares about history!"

"Oh no…" Genis whispered, his eyes widening.

Lloyd could only stare at the siblings, wondering if it was that all people in villages acted this way.

**An update! n.n I always feel good when I update something, lol.**

**Review? Those are nice too! …Rhyme! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**M'kay, well, this was the focus for the November, but I've been- you guessed it- busy. I thought once tests would have calmed down I would have had some actual time to write and NOT bash my head against the wall . Freaking Calculus is evil…DX Damn you and your gravity constant, Genis! AH! DERIVATIVES!**

**Deeerririiivatiiiiveesss…(fetal position)**

**That aside, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING.**

"Lloyd! Are you listening to me?!"

The seventeen-year-old male flinched, shaking his head as he directed his attention at the short half-elf beside him. He'd been looking up at the sky, as he usually did, it was just so…amazing. A horizon was amazing, that something could just keep going and going…it made him wonder what was further out there, what was around the corner, what was beyond this sky… It made his back hurt, too, though that wasn't a positive thing. It felt like the feathers were solid inside of him, gently tickling his back as if trying to coerce him to let them blossom forth.

He crushed the feeling.

"Hm-? Sorry, what is it?" he asked, looking down at his friend.

"I said Colette looks a little down…maybe you should talk to her?"

Lloyd looked up from his desk at the blonde who- contrary to Genis' words- was chipper as always. Well, that's how she appeared at any rate, Lloyd knew well enough to know- as did Genis- that she was forcing that smile. The brunette frowned, biting his lip as he thought about the last three years, how Colette had slowly but surely wormed her way into his heart, as did Genis and even Raine to some extent. He'd been wary the first time he saw her, to be honest, but…at lunch that first day…

"_Why are you sitting with him? He's a kid,"_ _a classmate jeered._

"_He's nine, that's not that much younger than us," Lloyd responded, frowning a bit._

"_Yeah, well, whatever," the boy said._

_Then without anything further he snatched away Genis' lunch._

"_Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Lloyd scoffed, outraged._

_"What does it look like?" he said._

"_Give-"_

"_It's…okay…" Genis mumbled under his breath, "They always do this…"_

"_What?" Lloyd looked down at him, slightly stunned. "You…and you let them?"_

"_W- Well, I-"_

"_Excuse me," a soft voice said._

_The boys turned to see a young blonde girl standing before them, a smile forced on her face as she looked at them. _

"_Um…Could you please give him his lunch back? I'm sure he's hungry…and…and that's not very nice," she frowned a bit._

"_Ch- Chosen…" the bully stammered._

_Lloyd's eyes narrowed. That girl, the Chosen…he'd seen her in class earlier, the most holy person in the church… Why was she bothering with this? Wasn't she too 'important' to worry about some kid getting bullied? _

"_Please? I noticed you don't eat it anyway…you just throw it in the trash," she frowned, "So you're not taking it because you're hungry…_

_"I- I- Here, see?! I'm giving it back!" the boy said, throwing the bag back to Genis. "I'm sorry!"_

_With that he ran off, Genis sighing deeply as Lloyd kept his gaze on the blond girl. _

"_It's not like I can eat this anyway…" he muttered, "Raine made it…"_

"_Hm? Is your sister a bad cook or something?" Lloyd asked._

_Genis just stared at him. _

"_Oh, you don't like your lunch?" she frowned. "Hm…Oh! I know!"_

_With sunny smile she pulled out her own, holding it out toward Genis._

"_My father made a lot, we can share!" she chirped. _

_Something wasn't right…why…she didn't seem like a bad person at all, she was really nice, even…_

"_R- Really!? Thanks, Colette! You're the best!" Genis grinned._

"_Colette?" Lloyd frowned._

"_Y- Yes? That's my name…" she trailed, glancing at him._

"…"

_He'd promised Phaidra he'd look out for her, so…so he guessed he should hold up his end of the deal. His mother would've been mad at him if he hadn't, and he'd already done enough against her memory as it was…_

"_You're…Lloyd, right?" she asked._

_"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Colette," he nodded._

_She stared at him._

"…_Is…something wrong-?"_

"_You called me by my name," she said simply, her eyes widening._

"…_I'm sorry, was I not supposed to-?"_

"_No, no!" she shook her head, smiling brightly. "It's fine- I- I actually like that more."_

_She'd rather be called her name than her title? …Heh, maybe she wasn't as bad as he made her out to be… Then, she was just a kid, like him, so maybe…_

"_As you wish, Colette," he smiled gently._

_She merely smiled._

"…Perhaps I should-" Lloyd started with a nod.

"All right, everyone, I've graded your essays," Raine said, having made her way to the head of the class.

"Ah, too late," Genis spat, frowning, "You're gonna have to wait until after class…"

"Now then, overall it seems you did fairly well," the woman stated as she handed back the papers, "Though it seems you all tended to have some trouble with the Ossa mine's uses- except for you, of course, Lloyd."

The woman smiled warmly as she placed his paper on his desk, an almost loving expression on her face.

"You do so well in history, Lloyd!" she exclaimed, sighing dreamily. "If only all my students could be as well learned as you are!"

"W- Well, Professor I-"

"That is, in everything except science," her expression changed abruptly into a fierce glare, causing the boy to freeze, "In that, you need to work harder."

Genis snickered a bit as his friend merely nodded slowly, hesitantly taking the paper as she continued to walk by. Honestly, he was afraid that woman was bipolar at times…

Class proceeded relatively smoothly, nothing much out of the ordinary happened at all, really…that is, until a bright light flooded the room.

"W- What is-?" Genis stammered, looking out the window.

"That's…" Colette trailed, her smile faltering.

"The oracle," Lloyd whispered, his gaze out the window.

* * *

He didn't care about anything.

He did, once, but he had long since lost the ability to care, to feel, to live as he once had. He despaired in waking up in Welgaia, finding that he had not died along with his family, that he had lived while his wife and child had perished. Why was it they had to heal him? Why couldn't they have just left him to die with his family? It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore…if Martel revived, Yggdrasill would reunite the worlds. Perhaps that, at least, would be enough. Until then….it didn't matter. He would do as he was told and escort this Chosen to her death-

It was then he spotted the downed priest, then looked up toward the chapel. Renegades. Hmph..it didn't matter. Nothing did. Nothing could ever matter again. He barely noticed he had knocked Vidarr down onto the ground, saving the teens behind him, he didn't care that he had, all until he heard the voice from behind him.

"Dad?"

That one word, that awed, disbelieving word seemed to completely change the world around him. Nothing looked different, no, but it was…all of a sudden it was that the world…existed. It was there, it mattered; it felt as if he had been in a fog, and that one word, that name, that title, blew it all away, leaving the world crisp, clear and in focus.

It couldn't be…

He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing the brown-haired boy looking up at him.

"Ll-?" his eyes widened.

"Dad-!" Lloyd's eyes widened in horror, looking behind the male.

Kratos turned and swiftly incapacitated the Renegade's muscle, knocking the large man to the ground- now without his right-arm. Lloyd barely had time to get his feet when several more Renegades hit the ground and Botta, their leader, made a hasty retreat. That didn't matter, however, none of _that _mattered. The only thing here that mattered was-… He turned back to Lloyd, staring down at the boy in disbelief.

"…Dad…is it- is it really you?" he whispered weakly, his brown eyes wide.

"You're alive…" Kratos whispered, as if not believing the words he was speaking, "You're-"

Lloyd all but launched onto his father, his red sleeves tightening violently around the man in a hug that seemed as if he was trying to break the man in half. Kratos' sword dropped onto the ground with a clang as he in turn wrapped his arms around his child with the same intention of never letting go. Lloyd began to cry violently into his father's shoulders, the man rocking him back and forth gently as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair, hushing comforting words to the sobbing teen. Colette, Genis and Phaidra merely stared, unsure of how to react, though they knew enough to keep quiet…for the most part.

"Colette…do you really think that's his dad?" Genis whispered to the blonde.

"It must be," she whispered back, "See? They're hugging and everything…"

"But he looks too young!" Genis hissed under his breath. "That guy can't possibly be old enough to be Lloyd's dad…"

"Yeah, but…" she trailed, frowning, "He's gotta be…"

"He is my dad," Lloyd's voice interrupted.

They looked up as the brunette turned to look at them, his cheeks tear-stained and he was still refusing to let go of his father.

"This is….this is my father," he stammered, "I- I know he- but he-"

"This is your father?" Phaidra stared at Lloyd. "This is…the 'one' parent?"

Lloyd froze, noting the old woman's awed gaze at Kratos while the Seraph merely frowned, looking to his son for answers. The teen hesitated a bit, looking between his father and the old woman, unsure of how to react.

"I-" he started.

Then it hit him. It wasn't a realization, no, it was more of a…mood-swing, actually. The overwhelming emotions of seeing his father again- the positive ones, were swiftly blown away as the other half of his reactions surged forth. Lloyd stared up at his father and his expression shifted from one of awe to one of anger.

"You…You're…you're alive! You…"

The teen pushed his father back violently, shocking the man.

"Where the _hell _have you _been_!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, glaring death at his father.

"Lloyd-" Kratos began, startled at his son's outburst.

"I thought you were-! I thought you were dead-! For- for three years! You- you _jerk_! How the he-!? Where have you-!? I-! I-!" he stammered.

He cut off, staring at his father's forlorn expression before he let out an angry shout and ran down the chapel stairs, hearing his friends and father call after him. That bastard! That- that-! He thought he was dead! He thought he was alone! Then, just out of nowhere, he shows up and- and- He didn't know what to think. He was happy his father was alive, yes, but he couldn't really take note of that fact beneath all the infuriated and sorrowful emotions that had surfaced. Where had he been? Why hadn't he…why hadn't he looked for him, if he was alive? Why…why…

He slowed to a halt at the base of the stairs, breathing hard. All right…running away from it wasn't going to make anything better, he knew that. That and…and he had to help Colette with the Oracle and all, and….and…

"Lloyd."

He whirled around, backing up a bit from his father as the man sadly approached him, his eyes misted.

"Lloyd, I…I didn't- I thought you were…I-"

"I thought you were dead too," Lloyd choked, his eyes downcast, "I…I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing, Lloyden?" Kratos scoffed. "If anyone should be doing such, it should be me, I- I am so sorry, Lloyden, I…"

The man slowly approached his son, just as slowly reaching his hand out to place on the boy's head. Lloyd responded by tackling his father in a hug once more, burying his face into the man's shoulder.

"It's all right now…" Lloyd muttered through his sobs, "We're- we're together again- I-…I'm sure Mom'd be happy…."

"…" Kratos wrapped his arms around Lloyd, closing his eyes.

"I have something to tell you, Dad" Lloyd wiped his eyes, breaking away, "It's…very important. I- Well, I'll tell you later, but right now…Colette has to-"

"The Chosen has to receive the Oracle, I know," Kratos closed his eyes, "I…assume you want to go with her?"

Lloyd nodded, the man sighing a bit.

"Let us go together, then," he said, "We can both protect her."

A smile crept into Lloyd's face that eventually broke into a grin, the teen now in a mix between crying and laughing. Kratos frowned, a bit concerned for his son when Lloyd merely shook his head, blurting out an apology.

"I just…never thought I'd…I can't believe you're…here," he stammered.

"Lloyd-"

"Never leave me again, okay, Dad? Promise you won't leave me again…"

They embraced one more time as Kratos merely stared out into space. How could he promise that? How could he promise that when the best thing for his child would be to never see him again? But for the moment…his son was alive, his son was alive and in his arms…

For that moment, that was all he could want.

**Sorry it's short, but it's better than waiting till January, right? Now I have to study for…FINALS! D: DUN DUN DUN**

**Wish me luck..n.n' Hope you liked it! It was a real biotch to write…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, let's see where we go with this…**

**NOTE: If you're wondering why this is now on 'complete'. It's because I am no longer updating it. I figured that this chapter was a good enough stop as any for this little story arc, and I didn't want to delete it as I am proud of what I DID write for this story. It's simply there's not much else I can do to the plot to make the story go on longer. I mean it's 'Lloyd Knows Kratos is his Dad and he's an angel', yes, but…so what? There's nothing else I can do with it. Besides, I pretty much already have that situation in another story I have that I DO have ideas on. So it's going to stand as a five parter. I'm sorry but anything more I could do for it would just be wearing thin an old device, and God knows I've done that way too much already. **

**That aside, thank you very much for reading **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I'm sorry about that," Lloyd said, glancing aside as made his way to the front of the temple, "I didn't mean to cause a scene…"

"No no!" Colette shook her head. "It's fine! We're happy for you, Lloyd! Really!"

"Yeah, we are, it's just…he looks so…young," Genis frowned, eying Kratos warily, "How old are you?"

"Forty-three," Kratos said flatly.

Colette and Genis stared at him.

"R…Really…?" the blond said slowly, blinking a bit.

"But…if you're…how do you-?" the boy stammered, shaking his head.

"There are many strange secrets in our world, it is Mr. Aurion's business to tell us that if he wishes," Phaidra interrupted, eying Kratos.

"Thank you," Kratos said simply, looking back at her.

Lloyd, unlike his friends, understood what was going on. Phaidra knew his father was an angel, thus she was prone to assist him in any way. She was a wise old woman, and knew that if for whatever reason he wished it to be secret, she would keep it secret. On the other hand, his father himself might still be put off by her assistance, not knowing for sure that she knew, but he wouldn't speak against it, at least not with an audience present. Then of course…he probably didn't know that Lloyd knew what he was…

"So, Mr. Aurion…might I ask what brings you here?"

"…I heard the Chosen was to begin her journey today," he closed his eyes, "I'm a mercenary, you see, and I was hoping to offer my services. Finding Lloyd here…was not expected, but I am nonetheless happy to find him here."

With that he sent Lloyd a brief smile, his eyes gleaming warmly. Lloyd choked a bit and then looked away, blushing as Genis snickered and Colette giggled warmly.

"That aside," Kratos cleared his throat, turning back to Phaidra, "If you would hire me, I'll gladly take up the task of protecting the Chosen One."

"I have no real choice in the matter, please be of assistance," she said, bowing her head.

"Thank you," he bowed his head, "Lloyden."

"Wh-? Yes, what is it?" he nodded, looking up at his father.

"I want you to wait out here," he said.

The words barely left his mouth when Lloyd let out a cry of rage, scowling up at his father.

"Wait out here-? Are you crazy? No way, Dad! No way! You're not getting out of my sight again, for one, and there is no way I'm letting Colette go in there without me!"

"I assumed you'd say that," Kratos sighed slightly, a smile just as slight on his face, "Very well then, I'd like to take my son with me as well."

"Do what is best," Phaidra nodded, agreeing with the man.

"It's a deal then, come, let us go," Kratos said, turning toward the door of the chapel.

The man turned toward the chapel and Lloyd fought a grin, looking at his friends.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" he said, obviously and understandably in a good mood.

"W- What, me too!" Genis flinched, eyes widening somewhat

"Well of course! Come on," he grinned.

"Heh…well, I guess that's Lloyd for you," Genis shook his head, "Let's go Colette."

"Let's all be careful!" the blond said with a light-hearted chirp, the group entering the building.

Once inside, they hesitated in the main chamber a little, looking around, taking in the surroundings. There were three corridors leading in different directions, and it wasn't very obvious where they lead.

"It's pretty dark in here," Genis commented.

"Really? Doesn't seem too bad," Lloyd shrugged.

Then, it wouldn't, seeing as he had superior senses to begin with…

"It seems different than usual," Colette bit her lip.

"It is most likely the monsters you are sensing," Kratos commented.

"We can handle a few measly monsters," Lloyd smirked a bit, obviously confident in his own abilities.

"Lloyd-" Kratos began, frowning.

"I know I know…overconfidence breeds carelessness," the boy grumbled slightly, then smiled a bit, "We've barely been together again for twenty minutes and you're already back to chastising me."

"Making up for lost time," Kratos smirked, "Now then, I don't believe we've been probably introduced?"

The man looked at Colette and Genis, who jolted a bit and then went to answer.

"Um, well…my name is Colette Brunel," the blond smiled, giving a little bow, "And this is our friend Genis Sage."

"Y- Yeah…nice to meet you," the boy said hesitantly, eying the tall man, "So…wow, you really are Lloyd's dad? It's…wow, I didn't think you'd look like that…"

"What? What did you expect my dad to look like?" Lloyd huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a mild glare.

"Well, I dunno, not that cool?"

"Hey!" Lloyd scoffed. "Are you saying I'm not cool?"

Genis just smirked at him.

"Why you little brat-" Lloyd began.

"Oh, please you two! Don't fight!" Colette flailed a bit, shaking her head.

"Indeed, we should be going," Kratos nodded.

With that he turned and headed down the hallway to the right, leaving the trio of adolescents muttering to each other.

"Does he always talk like that?" Genis asked Lloyd.

"Most of the time, yeah," Lloyd nodded, "he's actually in a pretty good mood right now."

His friends stared at him.

"What?

Finding a way into the inner chapel was surprisingly easier than they had first suspected. They had procured the sorcerer's ring with relatively little difficulty, and had unlocked the passage that lead to the altar as well. Though it was true Lloyd found himself a bit disappointed in the effect of the sorcerer's ring, but after a somewhat disapproving look from Kratos he quieted. There was surprisingly very little talk between Kratos and Lloyd, but it was half expected. It had to have been awkward, obviously, that and Lloyd didn't want to ask his father details about where he had been right now…being an angel, he could put him on the spot if he asked him stuff like that in front of his friends. However, Kratos did ask the teen a few questions as they walked down the corridor that led to the altar.

"So you've been living here since?" the man asked somewhat softly, looking at his son.

"Wh-? Uh…yes," he nodded, "A dwarf named Dirk took me in."

"I see, has he been treating you well?" Kratos frowned a bit, asking the first question that had leapt to his thoughts.

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded, "Everyone's been really kind to me."

"I see, that's good," Kratos closed his eyes.

Silence.

"Dad-"

"Hey, here's the warp-pad!" Colette's voice chirped from ahead.

They looked up to find that, indeed, the warp panel was in there sights. Lloyd rushed ahead, eager to see it as did Genis. Kratos did not change his pace, watching as his son and his friends looked over the machine with awe. How was he to do this, he wondered? How was he to keep his son from experiencing the horrors that would ultimately await him without crushing the boy here and now? Could he even do that? Did he want to, really? These thoughts he pondered, remaining in relative silence when Remiel came down to preach his part, earning awed reactions from the children and merely a slight glare from the Seraph himself. Was posing as the Chosen's father really so necessary? Playing along with a part or not, it was still a little too much…

"Dad?"

His thoughts were scattered, shaking his head a bit to look down at his son.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"…I um…" he hesitated a bit.

His mother had told him not to trust the church, not to get involved with it…but why? Surely his father would be able to shed some light on this, why wouldn't he? He wanted to ask, but what could he ask here that wouldn't cause his father trouble…?

"…" Kratos smiled gently, "You have gotten taller."

"Huh? Well…yeah," Lloyd nodded, "That happens…so, Dad-"

"We should leave now since there is no further purpose here," he said, turning and heading for the portal.

"Wh-? Hey! Wait a minute!" Lloyd scowled.

But he was already gone.

"Did he just give you the cold shoulder or am I imagining things?" Genis frowned, glancing at his friend.

"…He's worried about something," Lloyd narrowed his eyes.

"Huh?"

Lloyd dashed after him, Colette and Genis hesitating just a second before doing the same. They caught up to Lloyd and Kratos just as the teen had begun to demand his father talk to him…but then they heard the laugh. All present froze and then dashed ahead, curiosity getting the better of them as it compelled them to find the source of the sound. What they did find was, of course, Raine…

"Hah ha! Marvelous!"

"Professor…?" Lloyd trailed, hesitant.

Raine seemed to jump a bit, but nonetheless turned toward the entourage.

"Oh! Dear goddess, you frightened me- Ah! Colette, I see you've received the oracle," she smiled weakly, looking at the girl's neck.

"Huh-? Ah, yes…" she nodded.

"Well, that's wonderful then- Genis? Lloyd? What are you two doing here?" she blinked, then her eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. "You're supposed to be in class!"

Lloyd and Genis both flinched, eying each other warily.

"…You are?" Kratos glared slightly as well, bearing down on his son.

"W- Well, that is-!"

"Raine, I'm sorry-!" Genis started.

The Aurions and Colette all backed up a bit as the half-elven teacher began to thoroughly humiliate the younger sibling. She had picked him up and was effectively giving him a _spanking_, causing Colette to blush, Kratos to raise an eyebrow and Lloyd to close his eyes out of sympathy for his friend's mangled pride. Once she had finished, she dropped her brother and advanced on Lloyd.

"You're next Lloyd, are you ready?" she glared.

"W- What? Hey, wait, stop-!" the teen stammered, backing up a step or two.

Raine went to kick the boy square in the chest, but found that she instead was the one in a compromising situation. Kratos had grabbed her oncoming foot around the ankle, glaring at the woman as she let out a short gasp of surprise.

"I would appreciate it if you would not 'discipline' him in this manner, I assure you, I will punish him enough for playing hooky…" the man said calmly, shooting a brief glare at his son, who froze.

"What-? Who are you?" Raine snapped, prying away her foot. "I-"

"Professor Sage?" Lloyd stepped forward a little bit. "This is…my dad."

If there ever was an awkward silence, it was right then. Raine stared at him, then at Kratos, then back, as if expecting Lloyd to laugh and say he was joking.

"Your…father…? But- but he doesn't look nearly old enough to…" she shook her head, "Are you really?"

Kratos nodded.

"I'm actually forty-three, if that helps at all," he said calmly, "I know my appearance can be deceiving."

"So you truly are…?" she frowned again, looking him up and down.

She tilted her head to the side, then the other, scanning his appearance quickly with her cold blue eyes. There was a moment where she looked intently at his face, rather putting off the others.

"…" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…yes, I do see a resemblance, my Martel," the woman gasped a little, shaking her head, "So you are Kratos Aurion? When did-? Lloyd, when did your father-?"

"We just met up again, actually," Lloyd flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I see, well then," she coughed, straightening herself, "I'm very happy for the two of you. However, if you would be so kind, Mr. Aurion, I would like to have a brief conference with you about your son's schoolwork when you have the time-"

"Hm? Is he not doing well?" Kratos frowned.

"Wh-? H- Hey!" Lloyd stammered, flushing. "Don't- don't we have other things to worry about right now?"

"Lloyd, be quiet," Kratos said, shooting a brief glare at his son, who silenced.

"Hah hah," Genis said bitterly, rising to his feet and rubbing his rear end, "You get two of them to get after you now."

"Shut up, Genis," Lloyd huffed.

All right so he was in trouble, that was all right..he'd probably have a lot MORE explaining than that to do later, when he could speak to his father in private, and show him his wings. He'd find out about his father, one way or another. Of course, the poor teenager had no idea that his father would explain that he was- indeed- an angel…but would keep him hopelessly in the dark about all else, attempting to keep his once-lost son safe, but would only ultimately succeed in betraying and hurting his only child. That was , however, unknown to all, the push that would send him ultimately to do more for the two worlds than they would have imagined. Oblivious and ignorant to all of this, though, Lloyd was content because he knew, and accurately, that he had his father back…and he was never going to really lose him again.


End file.
